


Book Commentary: Disney After Dark

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [89]
Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Disney After Dark

  * OK, disclaimer time: I came across this near the end of my freshman year of high school. At the time, I loved it. Now, it’s… probably one of those books I’m not really interested in anymore. Again. (Same goes for the first sequel I got sometime senior year of high school. It’s just been so long between reading sequels that I just… slowly lost interest, for the most part.) Not that the series sucks, like so many of the other books I used to love ended up being trash, but more like I just kinda grew out of the series, I guess? Anyway…
  * So, Finn just woke up in the middle of the Magic Kingdom in Disney World. And apparently this is a _slightly more real_ version of a recent recurring dream?
  * So, who’s this cryptic old man called Wayne? (When I first read this, it was just after I first watched that Adam Sandler movie _Click_ , and I couldn’t help but picture Wayne looking like Christopher Walken’s character in that. Also, I was still in my _Sleepy Hollow_ phase then, which didn’t really help. Now… I don’t even know anymore.)
  * Oh, right. Not only are Finn and Wayne the only ones there, it’s, like, the middle of the night.
  * Apparently Wayne lives in the secret apartment above the fireplace in the Town Square section.
  * Oh, fun. Finn’s glowing. And Wayne’s still being cryptic about what’s going on and why they’re there.
  * Chip and Dale just ran by, going towards Toontown (Is Toontown still a thing at Disney World anymore?), and Goofy just ran towards Frontierland.
  * OK, apparently Wayne’s one of the earliest Imagineers at the Disney World park there in Florida. Supposedly.
  * Apparently, the moon’s about to be in the same spot where it is now when Finn wakes up or something.
  * And Wayne’s worried about this Overtakers group invading Disney. Or something.
  * Yeah, this is a lot to unpack. In addition to his worry about the Overtakers, Wayne wants Finn to contact these other four Disney kid hosts to get them to transport to the Magic Kingdom like Finn just did, and they have to track down this Stonecutter’s Quill thing to protect the park.
  * Oh, jeez, they’re still calling it MGM Studios instead of Hollywood Studios. This was right before the name change, wasn’t it?
  * Finn doesn’t have much time until he wakes up, and Wayne’s still reminding him about the moon. ~~I keep wanting to add that one gif from the Hillywood Show _Umbrella Academy_ parody, but I keep getting an error message.~~
  * And of course the moon is in the same spot.
  * The more I think about it, based on, like, a lot of thematic elements, getting into the _Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica_ series felt like the next logical step in what sort of books I’m interested. At least, on an initial surface level.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
